Aurora's Demons
by MWolfe13
Summary: Aurora Killian has been a Hunter since the day her Coven's headquarters was attacked, and her mother died protecting her. She was dedicated, and driven. Given an assignment from her Coven Leader, Aurora's life is about to change. Demon's will be confronted. Friends will be made, and Love hits her where she least expects it. Rated T for now, may change to M later.
1. Prologue

**This is my first venture into Twilight FanFiction. I've read plenty of it. Honestly guys, this will go far beyond the original story.**

 **Please ignore my sucky summary. I came up with it on the spot, and will probably type up a better one later.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Pain.

It woke Aurora from an already restless sleep. It was like a fire, encompassing her body until all she knew was burning and agony. Distantly, she felt the connection of her twin and realized Luca was feeling the same thing. She knew she wasn't being attacked, but it felt real. Aurora didn't know where it was coming from, didn't know if other witches could feel what they were feeling.

All she could do was lay there until the pain subsided.

Once it had, Aurora sprang out of bed. She rushed out of her room, meeting Luca halfway. He grabbed her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "I was about to ask you the same thing."

He let go of her to run his hands through his hair. "We need to wake grandmother. That much pain wouldn't leave someone alive."

"Do you think it was…" Aurora didn't finish her question.

Luca knew his twin, and knew she would have come to that conclusion. "No, I realized the witch in pain was female."

She nodded, relieved, though she felt guilty for that feeling of relief. Someone was still dead.

It turned out their grandmother was already awake, having woken to the same pain they had. Her face was grim as they found her concentrating on her crystal ball. They didn't disturb her, having learned the hard way not to disrupt a witches' concentration.

Their grandmother sighed, "Bring me three other crystal balls. You two need to see this."

They did as she asked, waiting as she concentrated once more.

Different images appeared, four women standing by different demon gates. Aurora recognized them, having met these four Guardian Witches the last time she had traveled to all the gate locations. They were struggling to close the open gates, demons pouring out in waves. Soon, they were overrun, the demons running at them like bulldozers. They did their best, exhausting themselves to the point of death to kill the creatures from hell.

Then, four figures stepped through the barely open gates. They were unlike any demons Aurora had ever seen cross over. They looked human, no sign of demon in them. Aurora forced herself to watch what happened next. Luca's hand came up to her shoulder as the clearly stronger demon's set the Guardian Witches on fire.

They hadn't stood a chance against these demon's. Why would they? A Guardian Witches sole job was to protect the demon gate they were assigned. They encountered demons when they passed through, but never in the waves that had poured through tonight. They weren't Hunter's like Aurora and her twin, who mastered various magic's to combat the demon's that created their own portals or found their way here through other means.

The crystal balls stopped shining, landing on their grandmother's bed. "What type of demons were those," Aurora asked.

Their grandmother out away her crystal balls before answering. "Those were Lord Demons. They look human, because they once were human. Witches of great power that succumbed to the darkness that tempts us all through our lifetime."

Luca was already reaching for the phone that went everywhere with him. "We need to hunt them down before they do what they've come here for."

Aurora nodded, "We'll take our team, and take one each."

Their grandmother stopped them before they could race out of the room. "No, they will need time to do what they've come here for. Part of the cost of giving in to the darkness is having limited power here. They used a lot of it up killing the Guardian Witches, and they will need to replenish. What concerns me is what exactly their plan is. They will have hidden somewhere close to the gate's."

Luca was frustrated. "If they're low on power, now is the perfect time to strike. We can track them, and kill them."

The old witch shook her head. "They will know you are coming, and lead you on a chase while their minions accomplish what needs to be done. We need to secure the gate's, and keep them protected."

Aurora's hands clenched. "The new crop of Guardian Witches are still children, grandmother. You can't be suggesting we use them. Their bodies won't be able to handle it."

Her grandmother glared at her. "Aurora Killian, what kind of Coven Leader do you take me for? I will never send children into battle. You, Luca, Erin, and Brody will take their place for the time being."

Aurora and Luca both looked at their grandmother like she was crazy. "You want to send the four best Hunter's in our coven to guard the demon gate's? Are you mad?"

Their grandmother's brows raised. "Who better to guard the gate's then the four strongest witches of your generation?"

Luca nodded, "Yes, that's the best option. We can't have more demon's getting through."

Aurora shook her head. "What about all the other Coven's that need our help? Other countries have bigger demon problem's, and their growing. Our team has been helping on your command. We can't just abandon them now."

"Think of this as an added assignment. They will call you in an emergency, as was always the agreement, and you will make sure our country does not fall."

Aurora nodded in acceptance, hearing the finality in their grandmother's voice. This was not up for debate. She was their Coven Leader, and they were under her command.

* * *

 **AN: This will be updated based on response. It will still be completed, because I can never let a story go unfinished, but I'll concentrate on other stories if I think this one isn't as important. I hope you enjoy!  
**

 **Like it or Hate it? Tell me what you think.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you Arianna Le Fay and South3rnbele for following/favoring/reviewing Aurora's Demons!**

 **I do not own recognizable characters in this story! Those Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Aurora drove her motorcycle through the rainy streets of Forks, making sure to scan ahead for cops that might stop her. Her team had drawn straws to see who would go where. Erin had gotten New York, Luca had gotten Florida, Brody was in Texas, and she had gotten Washington.

This wasn't the first time they'd had to split up to complete an assignment, but it was the first one that would take a long time. Even after getting rid of the Lord Demon's and securing the gates, she knew her grandmother would keep them as interim guardians until four of the new Guardian Witches became of age. Twelve years old was a young age to be sent out into the world, but Aurora had been five when her powers had declared her a Hunter. If anyone understood how they were going to feel, it was her and Luca.

They'd held a memorial service for the witches lost before she'd taken off. Aurora had always hated funerals, even the ones for her own kind. They'd left behind families that knew being a Guardian Witch was dangerous, others that knew nothing of what they were. She remembered the massive funeral they'd had for her mother, and all the other witches who'd lost their lives on the day everyone termed 'Witch's Fall'.

Headquarters' all over the world had been attacked that day, many lives lost.

The memory was too painful, an event Aurora tried not to think about.

Her first task was to close the gate. Only a day had passed, but who knew how many demons had gotten through. Her grandmother hadn't seen any more Lord Demon's crossing over, but Aurora had her doubts. This far into Washington was a good place for Lord Demon's to cross over and lay low. Small towns were always target areas for Demon's.

She took the turn that would lead to the clearing where the gate was. She frowned as she passed a multiple story house. It was lit, which meant there were people living there. It wasn't safe, not with this path being the first any demon would take to get out of the wooded area surrounding the gate. She would have to find out who lived there, and see if they could be persuaded to move.

Ten more minutes passed before she reached the gate. In its normal closed state, it was just a stack of rocks that formed a pile. When it was open, a stone archway replaced the pile, its height close to fifteen feet when fully opened. The Demon Realm was a harsh barren wasteland per the books. She saw the lifeless place through the open gate, and knew they hadn't exaggerated. She'd feel sorry for the demon's if they didn't live off humans, and made killing their favorite pastime.

Aurora judged the gate to be only halfway open by its size. It had been more closed than that before she left her coven's headquarters. Someone was trying to get it to fully open again, but they didn't have the energy to do it in one go. It didn't need to be at its full height for someone to pass through. Aurora tried to imagine what could possibly need a full-sized gate to come through, and shuddered at the options.

It wasn't happening on her watch.

Taking the dagger out of the sheath on her hip, Aurora walked to the gate, fighting the small gravitational pull it emitted. She sliced her palm, hissing at the burn. Laying her bloodied palm on part of the archway, Aurora let her blood seep into the stone. She stepped back as it began to spark, the gate's opening flickering. Aurora waited as it switched from the Demon Realm to a royal purple, the color of her eyes.

Spreading her hands, Aurora chanted. "Ego custos portae. Ego praecipio tibi! Prope!" Power exploded from the gate, pushing her back. She kept her stance, slowly forcing her hands closer. The resistance between her palms was strong, like two magnets being forced together. Aurora fought the pressure, pushing more power into her command.

The gate continued to spark, the electricity shooting in different directions. She was grateful that most humans were blind to magic. It would be difficult to explain if people sent the authorities, because they saw lightning shoot up from the ground.

Aurora was sweating by the time her palms met. Her knees gave out, exhaustion making it hard to focus. Her head drooped, her long brown hair hiding her ragged breaths. Anyone looking at her would think she was in a prayer position.

The gate was closed, no trace of its magical energy to be found. Aurora felt a weight settle on her shoulders, and knew it was the connection to the gate. She wondered if the others felt just as tired as she did. Did Guardian Witches feel like this every time they closed their gate's? Or did the gate realize she was not a true keeper?

A tree branch snapping had Aurora scrambling to her feet. She stumbled a little before gaining her footing. "Who's there?" She called out.

Her eyes blurred, Aurora once again falling to her knees. She saw a silver blob before losing consciousness.

* * *

 **AN: The chant Aurora uses is my very very bad Latin meaning "I am the Keeper of this Gate. I command you! Seal!" I'm not fluent at all, really, I just know basic stuff from when I was small and had to learn it for church.  
**

 **I started this story, because I was looking for a good Witch OC story, and saw a lot of discontinued stories. The idea formed in my head while listening to music (Which is what usually happens) and it took off from there. I'm glad a couple people have decided to give Aurora's Demons a shot. Let me know what you think in the reviews!**


End file.
